


in this prison built with love

by Krystalyte



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalyte/pseuds/Krystalyte
Summary: also written for my poetry classmy take on snow white
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	in this prison built with love

In a forest shrouded with mystery  
where a wake of creatures have come to weep  
lay a girl with ethereal beauty  
calm and serene, cursed to eternal sleep

A curse from her own naive desire  
when the sin of temptation grew too much  
the blood red apple she had to acquire  
and take a bite of soon as it was touched 

In a glass coffin she lays, still breathing  
unbeknownst to the sorrow in the air  
they lament: no more clandestine meetings  
but still, she's here, even now, the most fair 

And here she waits, in this prison built with love  
cold and unfeeling, like the stars above


End file.
